In the last few years, portable computing and communication devices in the form of smart phones, tablet computers and e-book readers have become very common. Examples of such devices are IPhone® and IPadD® from Apple Computer Company. Many other companies such as, Samsung, Motorola, RIMM among many others also manufacture and market similar devices. Then there are examples of computing and communication devices for e-book readers such as Kindle® from Amazon and Nook® from Barnes and Noble.
An important feature of all of these computing and communication devices is that they provide a single screen that functions both as a display screen and as a touch screen for control and command functions for the device. These single screen devices have limited screen space based on their form factors and intended applications. For example IPhone has a screen size of 2.5 by 3.5 inches and the IPad has a screen size of 6.0 by 7.5 inches. Similar devices from other companies have different screen sizes that are somewhat larger than the IPhone and somewhat smaller than the IPad.
These portable devices primarily function and are driven by the display of content on the screen. The screen size of these devices along with their weight becomes an important factor in the versatility of the use of these devices.
Hence, it is the objective of the embodiments herein to be able to provide larger or additional screen sizes in the same form factor of the devices to be able view larger display content or more display content. It is further the objective to provide for an improved use of such devices for different uses and formats that would make them more versatile for the users of these devices.